


Never Have I Ever... Kept A Secret

by crisspyfangirl



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: And Some Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, and some making out because their kiss is still keeping me awake, i just wanted to write some cute fluff, i'm a mess because of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisspyfangirl/pseuds/crisspyfangirl
Summary: This doesn't really have a storyline. It's cute banter, making out and flirting... just some cute stuff:)*picks up in the middle of their kiss*
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/?

Devi and Ben were still making out in his car. To Devi’s surprise, her mom hadn’t interrupted them yet. She was probably too far to see them. Even if her mom had strictly forbidden her to have a boyfriend, Devi didn’t care at all. There was nothing that could ruin the moment. Especially not her mother’s dumb rules about dating. 

But then, Devi remembered a very important detail. 

She slowly pulled away from Ben’s lips. He quickly opened his eyes. A worried look formed on his face. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked. 

Devi put her hand on his shoulder. “Of course not. This was….” 

Ben’s eyes widened. He was really scared of what she was about to say. 

“Amazing.” 

A small smile formed on Ben’s face. He quickly looked down.

Devi smiled when she noticed the red on his cheeks. “I just… What about Shira?” 

Ben looked at her and smiled. “I’m not with Shira anymore.” 

Devi playfully hit Ben’s shoulder before breaking into a huge smile. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

“I don’t see why it would’ve come up.” 

Devi rolled her eyes. “I’ve been living with you for a week, Ben.” 

“You’re right, David,” Ben smirked. “I didn’t know you cared about my love life, though.” 

Devi glared at him. “I don’t.” 

“Sure.” 

Ben was smiling. He couldn’t help it. 

“Why did you break up with her?” Devi asked. 

“See, you do care about my love life!” 

“Shut up.” Devi playfully hit his arm again. 

Ben was used to Devi’s “playful” hits. They used to annoy him, but now… He was almost excited for the next one. 

He took a deep breath and looked away. “You really wanna know why?

The kiss almost made Devi forget how annoying Ben was. “Yes, dumbass. That’s why I asked.” 

“Well…” Ben started. 

He looked over at Devi’s face. She looked ready to kill him. 

“I just realized she wasn’t the one I wanted to kiss anymore.” 

Devi’s mean look disappeared from her face. She smiled at Ben and he smiled back, not expecting an answer. 

All of Devi’s adrenaline from earlier had disappeared. What Ben had just said made her heart explode and now, she was almost too shy to kiss him again. She just kept staring at his lips. That made Ben smile a lot. 

“Devi!” 

Both of them jumped at the sound of Mrs. Vishwakumar’s voice. Devi turned towards her and lowered her window. 

“Yes, mom?” 

“Do you want some pancakes or not?” 

Devi turned to Ben. “I… I have to go get the stuff that I left at Ben’s house.” 

Mrs. Vishwakumar looked at Ben. “Is that okay with you, Benjamin?” 

Ben smiled. “Of course.” 

“No funny business, okay? I want her back home in an hour.” 

Devi rolled her eyes. “An hour? That’s only sixty minutes, mom.” 

“Yes, I know how time works.” 

“No worries, Mrs. Vishwakumar. An hour is more than okay. I will bring your daughter home in time.” 

“Thank you, Ben.” She looked at Devi. “I’ll see you soon. Kamala is waiting for me in the car.” 

She walked away. Devi turned to Ben. 

“You could’ve helped me get more than an hour.” 

“Well… we’re only getting your stuff, right?” Ben stared into Devi’s eyes. He tried his hardest not to smirk, but his lips got the best of him. He wasn’t used to innocent flirting. 

Devi gulped and turned to the window. “Of course.” 

“Great.” 

Ben started the engine and drove away with an accomplished look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2 :

Devi’s head was leaning on the window. The car was filled with a weird silence and, every time that Devi looked at Ben, he turned to her too. They were incapable of looking at each other without breaking into a smile. 

In some way, they were both waiting for the other one to make a snarky remark about what had happened less than an hour ago. For the first time in her life, Devi didn’t want to win another battle against Ben…. And every time her brain reminded her of the fact that he stayed for her, she just wanted to turn around and start kissing him all over again. 

Sadly, he was driving. And doing that would create a really bad accident. 

I mean, if there’s one way to go…

Ben’s voice broke the silence. “What’s on your mind, Vishwakumar?” 

His lips. The kiss. Kissing him again. That’s what was in Devi’s mind. 

“Fountains. You know, from Home Depot and stuff.” 

“Home Depot? My dad just hires someone to make them.” 

Devi turned to him. He had a huge smile on his face. 

“Oh, money bags. If only I could be as funny.” 

Ben’s mouth dropped open. “Did you just call me money bags?” 

He turned the steering wheel and made his way into his huge garage. He hit the brakes and quickly turned to Devi. 

“Why?” She asked, “Would you prefer ‘unfuckable nerd’?” 

Ben’s cheeks turned red. 

Devi opened the door and climbed out of Mr. Gross’ Porsche. Ben was still frozen in place.

“Okay, come on! You promised my mom, remember?” 

Ben took out the keys and slowly made his way out of the car. Devi walked around the vehicle and stopped in front of him. He looked up. 

“I’m sorry about the nickname. I didn’t mean it.” 

Devi looked into his eyes. “You didn’t? Does that mean I’m a fuckable nerd now?” 

Ben looked away. “I…”

Devi grabbed Ben’s shoulders and forced him to turn around. “Don’t be shy, Gross. You can look at me.” 

He did exactly what she asked. Their faces were now so close, and their hearts were beating so fast that the security cameras could probably hear them. He slowly opened his mouth to answer the question. 

“You really want to know what I think?” Ben whispered. 

His whisper made Devi’s heart jump in her chest. “Y…Yes.” 

“Well…I think your mom is waiting for you, David.”  
Ben pulled away and walked to the exit. Devi stayed there. She couldn’t believe he successfully got her back. 

Ben turned around. “You’re coming?” 

Devi forced herself to keep walking and followed him into the house. 

“So,” she said, “What did Shira say when you broke up with her?” 

Ben snorted. “She made an Instagram story.” 

“Was she sad?” 

“About the money, maybe.” 

Ben walked into Devi’s guest room and sat on the bed. Devi picked her bag up from the floor and started throwing her clothes in it.

“You really think she didn’t care about you?” 

“I don’t know why she would. We never…” 

Devi dropped her bag on the floor and turned to him. As her face lit up, his confidence from earlier disappeared. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You actually are a virgin!” 

“Shut up, Devi.” Ben rolled his eyes. “I never felt comfortable with-”

“Oh my God,” Devi smiled. “Does that mean we’re both members of the UN now?” 

Ben got up and crossed his arms on his chest. “Can you stop mentioning that? I already feel bad enough as it is.” 

“Oh, no need to feel bad! I love being an unfuckable nerd, it makes me feel sp-”

Ben uncrossed his arms and grabbed Devi’s waist. He closed his eyes and leaned in, closing the space between their lips. Devi kissed him back. If it wasn’t about Devi’s worries about Shira, who knows when they would’ve stopped earlier. 

After a moment, Ben pulled away. Devi didn't want to open her eyes but when she finally did, he was still staring at her. 

“Do you think I’d kiss an unfuckable nerd like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first fanfiction. I've been a fangirl and a writer for years, but I totally fell in love with Ben and Devi. 
> 
> Also, I'm very sorry if some of my sentences sound weird. I'm a French Canadian :)
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it :D 
> 
> I'm also gonna try to make my chapters longer in the future. Since I'm just starting, I'm really insecure. When I get the hang of it, it should be easier. 
> 
> xx  
> \- crisspyfangirl


	3. Chapter 3

Ben pulled away. “Do you think I’d kiss an unfuckable nerd like that?”

Devi’s heart jumped in her chest. There was no way to describe how Ben’s voice was affecting her. Every word that came out of his mouth almost made her body shiver.

“I mean,” Devi started, “you already proved that in the car earlier-”

Ben didn’t give her any more time to speak. He brought her face close to him again, kissing her harder than he had just done. Looking at Devi speak made him want her even more.

Their kiss became more urgent. Devi’s hands made her way to Ben’s hair, pulling him closer as she let herself fall on the bed. Ben moaned as he followed her down. That made Devi feel a whole new different way.

She couldn’t believe that she was making out with her arch-nemesis in his parent’s weird Rock N’ Roll themed guest room. Hell, she couldn’t believe she was _enjoying_ it. A lot. If she had to compare how she felt while kissing Paxton to this... It would be physically impossible. 

Ben slowly pulled away to catch his breath. “D-Devi, I…”

She sat up, unable to hide the huge grin from her face. “Yes?”

“I think,” he said with a small chuckle, “that you’re gonna make me go crazy.”

______________________________________________

On Monday, Ben and Devi were sitting in class, waiting for Mr. Shapiro to get there.

It was getting harder and harder for Ben to ignore Devi’s presence. They had been texting non-stop since their mind-blowing make-out sessions.

Ben smiled to himself. Sessions. _Plural_.

“Oh, someone’s happy today!” Mr. Shapiro called as he entered the classroom. “There’s nothing that makes me happier than seeing my students happy, Ben. Good for you.”

Devi chuckled. When Ben turned around to look at her, she blushed and looked away.

The thing was, they hadn’t seen each other since it happened. Mrs. Vishwakumar didn’t want Devi to go out after everything that happened between them. She thought they needed to spend some time together.  
So, Ben spent his entire Sunday waiting impatiently to see her again. His parents weren’t there, obviously, so the day had passed very slowly.

“Good morning, guys.” Mr. Shapiro said as he walked over to the front of the class. “Can someone tell me some of the ways that the Second World War affected the economy?”

Ben and Devi’s hands shot up.

Mr. Shapiro sighed. “Anyone else?”

Ben’s mouth fell open. “How is that fair, Mr. Shapiro? I know the answer.”

“I do too, Gross.” Devi replied. “Get in line.”

He turned to her, glaring. “What line, David? We’re all sitting down, you’re-”

“Okay, that’s it.” The teacher said. “I can’t take it anymore. Principal’s office. I am not fighting with my wife every day at home to keep working in this environment when I go to work.”

Ben and Devi got up without any comment and left the class. There were used to this by now. In the hallway, they both turned to each other.

“What were you doing?” Ben asked.

“Oh, did you think I was gonna be done with this?” Devi gently patted his shoulder. “Fighting you is my favorite part of my day.”

Ben laughed.

Devi looked around before grabbing Ben’s hand. “And now I just got us out of there… Follow me.”

Devi walked off, pulling Ben away with her.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got an idea for a Ben/Devi one shot so... Stay tuned for that:) 
> 
> I think I might end this one with the next chapter. I've figured out by reading other fics that I would enjoy writing one-shots a lot more. I hope that's okay with y'all. I'll still tie it all up, no worries. :D
> 
> Also...Where do you think Devi is bringing him? Heheheh.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading:) Please leave a kudos if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Devi stopped in front of the janitor’s closet. Ben looked around, confused. 

“Are we waiting for someone?” He asked. 

Devi rolled her eyes. “No, we’re not.”

“Then what are we doing here?” 

“I don’t know,” Devi said, “There’s just an empty dark space right there, but I don’t remember exactly what I wanted to use it for.” 

Ben’s cheeks turned red. “Are you being sarcastic?” 

Devi laughed. “I never knew you turn stupid when you get shy.” 

His eyes widened and he looked away. Devi looked both ways into the hallway to make sure no one was there. She entered a series of digits into the lock and slowly turned the handle. It worked. 

At the sound of the door opening, Ben turned around. He raised his eyebrows. 

“How did you do that?” 

“Extra credits with Mrs. Johns last year.” 

Ben smiled to himself. Of course, that’s how she knows. 

Devi opened the door and made her way into the closet. She turned to Ben. “Are you coming?” 

He gulped before following her inside. She shut the door. It got so dark that they couldn’t see each other anymore. 

“So,” Ben started, “Why did you bring me here?” 

“To bake a cake, Ben.” 

Devi laughed by herself to her own joke. Ben got nervous. Obviously, he knew what she was thinking, he just didn’t know how to feel. They hadn’t talked about where they were going or what last weekend meant. 

“Devi,” He said, “I’m lost.” 

She took a deep breath. “Yeah, me too.” 

“What do you want to do with this? With us, I mean.” 

Devi grabbed Ben’s hands. At her touch, Ben felt his cheeks burn even harder. He was really thankful she couldn’t see how much that small and simple thing had affected him. 

What he didn’t know is that Devi felt the same way. She was trying her hardest to stay calm so that her hands wouldn’t sweat too much. It was part of the reason she brought him in the dark: she didn’t want him to see the fear in her eyes. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She let go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Ben, I-”

She closed her eyes and waited a few seconds. 

“I really like you. What you did for me the other day was the most anyone has ever done for me and…” 

“That was the least I could do, Devi,” Ben said, softly. “After everything you’ve been going through…” 

“Ben.” Devi interrupted him. “I’d like for us to try this… non-nemeses thing.” 

Ben’s heart skipped a beat. When he was at his birthday party the other day, getting rejected by her twice… He never thought this would’ve happened. 

“I’d actually really love that.” 

They both smiled. 

Ben rested his hands-on Devi’s shoulders and slowly leaned it. When their lips touched, both of them felt butterflies flying in their stomachs. 

Even when the kiss was over, the butterflies were still there. They hugged in silence while they both thought about how they never in their wildest dreams would’ve imagined this… 

It wasn’t what they were used to have with each other. They weren’t fighting, they weren’t competing. Hell, they weren’t even talking. 

But they felt safe. 

And that was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone that's been commenting and giving this story a bunch of kudos :') it means the -absolute- world to me. 
> 
> I'll be making my one-shot as soon as I have the time (and the motivation) to really complete it. I have so many ideas, it's gonna be so cute arrrgh (hint: it's gonna be a 5 times *** and the 1 time ***)
> 
> Thank you so much for making my first time writing fanfiction such a good experience!
> 
> In the meantime, you should ABSOLUTELY read "7 minutes in Heaven" by CupofTia. I almost cried because it's so good. It's a little more mature than mine, but!! SO. GOOD. I promise you'll LOVE it. 
> 
> Last thing : I'm REALLY active on Twitter so you can follow me there if you want my main acc is @crisspyfangirl and my never have i ever one is @crisspybenvi :)
> 
> xxx  
> -crisspyfangirl

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> xx  
> -crisspyfangirl


End file.
